More Bad Timing
by LadyCornflake
Summary: Missing Scene from the original scripts expanded. I think Amanda planned on it being their first night together before Billy interrupted them. What if it was? And what if there was more...Bad Timing?


**Disclaimer: I don't own SMK.**

**Author's Note: In the original script of Bad Timing, there is a scene omitted before Billy and Francine show up to take Lee and Amanda to break into the Russian Embassy for the PD2 anecdote. In the omitted scene, Lee and Amanda realize that this might be their last night together and they want to "live their whole life" these last hours they have. Lee and Amanda share a meal, and then it is implied they go upstairs to her room to make love for the first time. This is my interpretation of that scene. **

**I will pick it up from the script. What is written in the script is in italics.**

_Lee: Billy's here at six. Why?_

_Amanda: Because I want more time. An hour, to be normal people… to fix dinner for you… to sit down and eat it with you. Then fit a lifetime into whatever is left. That's not too much to ask, is it?_

_Lee looks at her for a long moment, then shakes his head._

_And then later…._

_Lee is sitting at the breakfast table with dinner dishes in front of him. Amanda crosses with a snifter of cognac. They smile at each other._

_Lee: That was great_

_Amanda: To more great dinners (She takes a swig, then hands the snifter to Lee. He takes a healthy swig, but she prevents him from finishing) Save some for later_

_Amanda leans over and kisses him, then stands, takes his hand and leads him toward the stairs. Just as they start to exit, he stops her, stares at her a moment, kisses her gently, then bends to lift her in his arms. As they exit….._

Amanda slipped her arms around Lee's neck, daring herself to look in his hazel eyes. Those eyes. How many times since that day at the train station had she searched them out. To calm her fears, to draw his strength, to feel his love. In just a few days, she planned on reciting wedding vows while gazing into those eyes. And now…. She swallowed a sob that threatened to push through her throat. All day, she managed to stave off the tears, but right now, here in his arms she couldn't help a few escaping down her cheeks.

"Please, don't cry," Lee pleaded, with his forehead against hers. "You know it breaks my heart to see you cry."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

"I can't help how much I want to make love to you right now." He kissed the tear that rolled down her face. "Tell me you want this," he whispered against her ear, his lips lightly teasing her lobe. "Tell me, this is worth the risk."

"McJohn says its airborne transmission. I'm not in any danger."

"But.."

"Hush." She silenced him with her finger against his lips. It amazed her how completely selfless he'd always been when it came to her. Her happiness, her safety. If roles were reversed and she was the one infected with PD2, there was no doubt in her mind he would take the chance. Forcing his gaze to meet hers, she held his face in her hands. "Lee Stetson, I've always wanted this. So please, take me upstairs to bed and show me exactly how much you love me."

Amanda snuggled against his chest, hoping he'd understand the decision was made, and really for her, there was no decision to make in the first place. Lee complied, bounding up the stairs to her bedroom. When they entered, it was as if the outside world faded and all that existed was the two of them. Despite it being late afternoon, the room was dark thanks to the drawn shades. The window was cracked, sending a cool early spring chill swirling around them. She shivered when she slipped from his grip, placing unsteady feet on the floor. "You know how many times I dreamed of you in here with me?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah? Tell me, what you'd dream about."

"I don't know," she shrugged. "All different things, I guess. Sometimes just silly stuff like us sitting on the back porch or laying on the couch watching TV with the boys. Sometimes, I'd imagine us married, maybe with a baby of our own."

She looked up at him, her fingers tracing the hard line of his chin. His bottom lip trembled, as if attempting speech, but words never emerged. In the low light, his hooded eyes seemed to glisten. It occurred to her that she had never seen him cry before. This moment was the closest she'd ever observed.

"I've dreamed of that myself," he finally managed.

"Lots of times, I'd imagine you lying in bed with me. I'd be in your arms. My head on your chest." She felt herself closing her eyes, getting lost in her own thoughts. She slid her hand down his arm, wove her fingers in his and led him toward the bed. "I've dreamed of our wedding night and how you would kiss me, and touch me, and how you would tell me I was yours forever."

"You _are _mine forever, Amanda."

"Show me." She kneeled on the bed, placing his open palm over her heart. Bold seductions were never her forte but there was something in Lee's desire that made her feel fearless. It was a shorthand, maybe even a telepathy, shared only between them that grounded her. She felt his fingers fist in the fabric of her sweater. It felt claiming, possessive, maybe desperate. His eyes bore into her, his breaths becoming deep and halting.

"Lee? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lee stood over her, mesmerized. Good God, she was beautiful. Something magical and honest. He'd felt that the second she slipped in his arms on the dancefloor at that stupid masquerade ball a life time ago. But now that he knew her, beyond the baby doe eyes and easy smile, he didn't think a woman could be sexier. And to touch her. The soft pale skin… He gripped her sweater tighter, feeling an unbearable energy within him. Like if he just held on, this moment, here and now, would never slip away from them. "Damn it, Amanda," he muttered, to himself mostly, feeling frustrated and reckless. Then inn one fluid motion, he heaved the sweater and blouse over her head and tossed it to the floor.

"Lee?"

When she said his name, it crashed into his own lips, hitting his ears in a mumble. Kissing Amanda always knocked him to his knees, but outside the confines of a case, it was lethal. An ecstasy that he never believed existed. He ran his hands up her arms, down her back, through her hair. Chesnutt strands stuck to his lips and tangled in his stubble. No woman had a right to smell this good, either. Vanilla, mingling with the spice of his own cologne. With calculated motion, he discarded her jeans, leaving her naked, save for her bra and panties. He deepened the kiss, angling her mouth just so, searching her with his tongue. Restraint was leaving him like sand through a sieve. They should stop. Amanda should stop him.

When she moaned his name, he realized he was a goner. She met him kiss for kiss, slipping her hand under his shirt. Heat radiated form her in a slow burn and her fingers felt electric. He felt himself tremble as his mouth traveled over her. The slope of her neck, the ridge of her shoulders. If he could consume her, he would. She tasted like sugar and womanly spice. Toxic and delectable. Good Lord, if this was how he felt just kissing her. Then making love…

"Amanda," he whispered mid-kiss. "This is a bad idea."

"Shhh…."

Amanda reached up for the buttons of his shirt with her brow raised in silent question. He knew the gesture. God, how well they knew each other. Her habits, her nuances. Everything that made her who she was. This was her expecting him to stop her. He wouldn't. Couldn't. Instead, he helped her with the task. The shirt fell away in degrees and soon it too ended up on the floor. He brought her hand and rested it on his chest. "I love how you touch me," he told her. "You're so damn soft. Gentle." He kissed her hand before settling over her. "And you under me…

The muffled sound of the breeze through the window and his own heartbeat in his ears stilled him as he gazed down at Amanda. Heavy eyes, parted cherry lips. He watched her chest rise and fall with quick breaths as her heart pendant twinkled in the twilight. She looked like an angel, or at least angelic. His gift from heaven in pink satin lace.

He was torn. Make it last or hurry up. In his dreams, he had made love to Amanda many times. He imagined the curve of her body. How eager she'd be. The light hit her face like a halo, bringing a sheen to the peaches and cream. Like unwrapping a most precious gift, he took his sweet time releasing her from her bra, and let his fingers tangle in the lace of her panties. He eased them slowly over the rise of her hip, then down her thigh.

"Lee, just kiss me, please. I don't want to run out of time."

He did as he was told. He fell on her, covering her. Exploring, wandering. Testing the lengths of his carnal knowledge. He nibbled her nipples, loving how little moans escaped her lips and how she squirmed underneath him. He went further down her stomach, the flat tight creamy surface. He'd dreamed of this. Anticipated the warm taste that would follow. He wanted to please her, and he knew, for a woman who wore emotion so blatantly on her sleeve, he could open her. Show her the pleasure she'd alluded she'd never had.

And that she deserved.

He had to have her. Practicality and rationale be damned. With Amanda, it all seemed to slip away. With Amanda, he was nothing but a desperate cad. Hungry, hot and hard. Tasting her this way had been his secret desire from the first moments he met her. Tonight, he would get his wish.

His lips grazed her thigh over the top, inside toward her knee until his tongue met with the wet folds. He could hear her breaths quicken, her body tense. Pulling back slightly, he reached to touch her breast. He could feel her quiver, her breath slipping through her lips in a sigh. Again, he sank his mouth on her, and this time, he didn't let up. The way she moved, her mumbles, her urging caresses of her hands in his hair, were secondary to mental connection. Physical pleasure was one thing, but this was a meeting of the minds on the deepest level. Where he wanted to know her the most.

He slipped his fingers where tongue had been, letting the wetness close around them. Tight. Just like he imagined. He worked them in and out, fast then slow, and deeper still when he felt her move with him. He kissed her belly while she moaned her pleasure, then looked her in her glassy eyes. "Come for me, Amanda." Lee, urged her.

"No…" she panted. "Not yet."

"Please, I want to feel you come for me."

"But Lee…"

Again, he met her with his mouth. She didn't protest, instead raising her hips and grinding against him. When her body quaked, he eased off, replacing his mouth with his fingers. He wanted to see her face. See it in her eyes where she reached the edge. "I want you to remember how I make you feel. I need you to remember this. "

He upped the rhythm, probing deeper. One finger then two. He then inched up on her chest and came down on her. His skin on hers, eye to eye, lips to lips. He could still taste her in his mouth, smell her womanly scent and the combination of it all made for one intoxicating cocktail. Here she was, naked, open, hot and ready underneath him. He realized at that moment that this was what he'd been waiting for from the minute he lay eyes on her at that train station. Hell, maybe his whole sorry life. And now, in a few hours it could all be gone.

"Lee, please," Amanda, breathed in his ear, her breath coiling around him like a snake. "I can't live the rest of my life without knowing what it feels like to have you inside of me…"

Lee kissed her mid-sentence. He loved her gibberish, hell, loved her everything. He laced his arms around her and poised himself at her opening. With Herculean strength, he held back. "Open your eyes, my love," he managed, with shallow breath. "I want you to look at me when I'm making love to you."

When he eased himself inside her, he saw it register on her face. Eyes fluttering, a sigh on her lips. It was warm and tight. Like a velvet vice. Slowly, he pushed on, as far as she could take him, to where he was sure he touched the deepest recesses within her. His shadows played in the darks of her eyes, dancing with the small kaleidoscopes that lingered there. "Amanda, just look at me, and remember this. Remember how much I love you."

"I am, I will," Amanda replied, lifting her mouth to his. Her hands wandered over him in a way they hadn't before. Forcefully, and with purpose. A discovered confidence.

Passion.

Everything about this woman was passion. The way she lived, the way she loved. Something Lee was convinced he hadn't ever possessed himself. But here, for this woman, he could feel it. An energy coursing within him. A deep desire he thought inhuman.

Until he made love to his Amanda.

Her fingernails dragged down the small of his back, urging him on, pulling him deeper. He responded to the request, taking her harder, faster. Like a sixth sense, she wrapped herself around him, folding him against her, matching him thrust for thrust. Amanda, the inhibited woman who at first flinched holding hands, now clung to him, kissed him, begged him breathlessly not to stop. "I won't," he promised, with his lips on hers, folding his fingers in her hair. This was right where he wanted to be. Where he belonged. Like two parts of a whole.

"Let it go," he gently coaxed, feeling her body give way. She was ready. On the edge. Just one little nudge, and she'd teeter over. He reached between them to where they were joined and found the small hard nub.

"Lee!" she cried, squirming and writhing.

"I'm yours, Amanda. Just come, my love. ."

She answered with a moan. A long, loud earth shattering cry that Lee likened to a damn breaking. All at once she let go. Her body shook. Her insides clenched around him. He sped up the pace, letting her take him where she wanted to go. "I love you," he moaned, as he spilled himself inside her.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

When it was over, Lee was paralyzed, completely surrendered to the woman laying heavy across his chest. Twenty four hours earlier he was negotiating their secret wedding plans, now he was facing his untimely death. As if by reflex, he fisted a possessive hand in Amanda's hair, and heaved a deep breath to steady himself. If positions were switched, and she was the one infected, he couldn't see his future without her. He couldn't believe he ever survived without her before. He realized that he had spent four years thinking he was the one protecting her. When really, it was her who saved him, from himself. It couldn't just end this way. He refused to die just when he realized his reason to live.

"What time is it?" Amanda, jolted him from his thoughts. The tired rasp in her voice made his heart ache.

"Five fifteen. We have a few minutes."

"I almost drifted off," she said. "But I don't want to waste the time."

He pressed his eyes shut, perhaps to dam threatening tears. Again he thought of their future, and the hopeless unfairness of something so perfect being denied to them. "Amanda, tell me more of all those dreams that you dreamed. You know, about our lives."

He felt her shift under the covers. She pulled out her right hand and began running circles over his chest. "Oh, I don't know. So many things. Picking out a Christmas tree with the boys next year. Walking hand in hand through the bullpen at the Agency and not caring who sees us. Having a quickie in the vault."

"A quickie in the vault?" Lee couldn't help a laugh. "Really?"

Amanda looked up at him and smiled. "Does that embarrass you?"

"No, I thought about that, too. I guess great minds think alike." He held her close, imaging his fantasy of propping her against the wall among the file drawers and stacks of folders. "I've imagined things about our lives together too, you know."

"I know, Rockville and the horses."

"Yeah, but there's other stuff, too. You and I picking out paint colors. Teaching the boys how to drive." He paused, wondering how his next revelation would hit her ears. "You giving birth to that baby daughter you always wanted."

He felt her still in his arms, before she slowly raised her head. "And how did you know that, Scarecrow?"

He loved that twinkle in her eye. He brushed a stand of hair out of the way so he could see it better. "A partner knows those things. Why? Was that classified information?"

She playfully smacked his arm and snuggled back against him. "I want to believe that all our dreams will still come true. That there's still a chance."

Lee glanced at the green glowing numbers on the bedside clock. There were so many things he needed to say, but time seemed to speed up the less they had of it. "Amanda, I do want you to talk to you about a few things. In case I don't have a chance to tell you later. You know...

"Lee …"

"There is a key. TP has it. It' to a safety deposit box. I told him to give it to you just in case. He has all the instructions."

"Lee stop…"

"You know the Barnstorm list. We used most of my insurance policy during the Stemwinder debacle, but there are still stashes of money left. I want you to collect them."

"Please just stop…"

"And above everything, I really need you to know how much I love you. And if I die tonight, my biggest regret will be that I did so without you being my wife."

Silence collected before Amanda slowly sat up, letting the sheets fall around her. Instinctually, Lee reached out to touch her breast, but instead she took his hand in hers, and held it in her lap. "About that baby daughter," Amanda paused and took a deep breath, as if carefully choosing her words. "We didn't use any protection tonight, and I didn't want to anyway. Because, if I have to live the rest of my life without you, my consolation would be having your child."

"I hope you're pregnant." He heard himself say in the darkness. "If I'm gone, I want you to have our child and I want you to tell them about me. About us."

"That her daddy was the legendary, Scarecrow," Amanda whispered, slowly, like a sacred legend. "And that he is, and forever will be, the love of my life."

Overwhelmed, Lee took her face is his hands and consumed her with a kiss. Ignoring the needling inner clock that was his better judgement, he swept Amanda under him, looking her deep in her eyes that twinkled like beacons in the low light. "We'll get through this," he told her as he slipped himself inside of her. "I swear to you Amanda King, we will get through this."

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

_Lee: Come on. I'll give you a hand cleaning up. Good practice for the real thing._

_Amanda: I'm a firm believer in practice._

_Lee: Me too._

_Amanda: Haven't we played this scene before?_

_Lee: Yep. Then the doorbell rang, remember?_

_Amanda: No. I tend to block out bad timing._

_During the above, they are inching closer and closer. Now they are in each others arms and kiss…_

Amanda gasped when he scooped her up and brought her down on his lap on the couch. Again he planted and big long kiss on her, before beaming at her with a smile. "I'm one lucky man, you know that? I'm here with the woman of my dreams who agreed to marry me next week."

Amanda laughed. "She sounds like a smart lady. You're a very sexy man."

"Be careful, she's very jealous."

Amanda combed her fingers through his hair, reminding herself of what passed between them hours before. It felt so right being in his arms. She thought of all the moments they could allow themselves now. They could plan a future, take pleasure in the present. "Lee, I want to talk to you about something."

Lee brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "Is this about this afternoon? You don't have any regrets do you?"

"Speaking of bad timing." Amanda paused, wondering if it was even worth bringing up. "What we talked about today, the possibility of me being pregnant. We didn't use anything…"

"I know, I know."

"I'm probably not. The timing truly is not right." Amanda searched out his gaze when he looked away. "That's okay, isn't it?"

Lee tilted his head, as if he were confused by the question. "Amanda, I know we've never had this conversation, about children, I mean. But I just want you to know, that I would have a baby with you tomorrow if that's what you wanted."

"But would you would want it, too?"

Again, he looked perplexed. "Amanda, of course. When I asked you to marry me, I meant marriage and everything that goes along with it. Did you think I wouldn't want another child?"

"No, I didn't know. I just figured, I have the boys and maybe you would have enough with just them."

Lee eased her off his lap and stood. Amanda sensed he was carefully choosing words as he slowly paced in front of her. "Amanda, this may shock you but I can't wait for you to have our children."

"Children? You want, like, more than one?"

"Two." He said matter of factly. "A boy and a girl."

"Really?" Amanda laughed.

"Sure little brunette, mischievous cherubs who ride horses, shoot cap guns…

"Play tennis and love to read…" Amanda allowed herself a moment to wallow in the fantasy. She could actually see in her minds eyes, the little beings they would produce. Hazel-eyed fair-skinned smiling faces with deep dimples. "And when would I have these children? We plan on a secret marriage for safety, how exactly do I hide babies?"

"That's your decision. I know it's more of an impact on you than it is on me. As far as working in the field, I mean."

"You think I wouldn't push you to go after that admin job if I couldn't be with you in the field everyday?"

Lee shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I guess we have a lot of our future to plan, huh? I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too."

Lee extended his hand to her and pulled her up off the couch, in to his arms. She loved how secure she felt, like everything in the universe had aligned. "So, are you disappointed?" he asked.

"About what?"

"The bad timing."

Amanda thought about it a moment. Of course, the thought of their baby inside of her was exciting. Something they created together. "Maybe a little," she heard herself admitting. "But I think everything will work out as it's supposed to."

"I love you, Amanda." He looked down at her and smiled. "I can't wait until you're my wife."

"Me neither," she agreed. "I can't wait for our future." 

The End 


End file.
